Recently, attention has been increasingly focused on next-generation light sources to replace a fluorescence lamp and an incandescent lamp, such as light sources using a light emitting diode (LED) or a laser diode (LD). For example, Patent Literature 1 below discloses, as an example of such a next-generation light source, a light source in which a wavelength conversion member is disposed on a light exit side of an LED for emitting a blue light and absorbs part of the light from the LED to emit a yellow light. This light source emits a white light which is a synthesized light of the blue light emitted from the LED and the yellow light emitted from the wavelength conversion member.